Magicis
Magicis Magicis is a 9 year old SkyWing animus. Biography Magicis was sent in prison by Ruby for being an animus, she planned to kill him so Magicis didn't kill her. Rouge SeaWings oddly rescued him from the terrible fate. His grateful attitude soon vanished as he realized they were selling him to a lab full of weak prisoner NightWings held hostage by the SeaWings. Magicis was tested on, the scientists were convinced he could melt unmeltable substances, although he surely couldn't do that. After being tested on for four years, he gained weak powers. His once strong fire was turned useless and it is now an ugly sickly white. His talons were pulled out and replaced with dull blades that couldn't puncture anything but paper. But with one test, this test was for ghost hunters. A dragon that could seek them out so the hunters could send them back to the place they once were. No one knew why they tried to make this. Dragons guess it was because the scientists were driven mad by their failure. Magicis gained the ability to speak and see ghosts. As the scientist's snapped out of their madness, they planned to kill Magicis because his powers were weak. Young Magicis escaped from the cruel scientists, finally, he was free. Magicis, about to die, found a ghost town soon before he almost died. There was fresh prey and water. He could finally lived the life he wanted. Also because of testing, his ghostly powers don't count as animus powers. His animus powers are so weak now he doesn't even use them. Personality Magicis loves talking with his ghost friends, but he wishes they were turned back into real dragons. Magicis has no friends other than ghosts, as all dragons are too afraid to befriend him. Magicis may seem creepy and mean. But scaring dragons is actually a way of him saying "Please befriend me". Because he only has ghost friends, Magicis is very depressed. Description Magicis has shimmering gold eyes. However, he has black markings on his eyes as if he had three more slits in his eyes, a very creepy affect. His underscales are a ghostly white. Magicis has pastel orange and yellow main scales. He has a very long tail. Magicis has torn wings, a result from cruel scientist's, so he is disabled from flying, but he may glide for 7 seconds. Abilities and Disadvantages Abilities: He can see and communicate with ghosts, which if you think about it, is kinda useless. He can use his whip tail. His powers are very weak, to the point where they almost don't affect him. Most dragons see him as crazy anyway though. Which adds on to his depression. Disabilities: He has useless white fire, which used to be strong before testing. His talons were ripped out and replaced with very dull blades, unable to pierce dragon scales. He is wanted in the SeaWing and SkyWings' kingdoms. He can't talk with most dragons because his voice is very soft, and dragons can't hear it. He fears dragons who want to kill him, and is often called a coward. Trivia *His name is the latin root for magic *Magicis has a big fear of eagles *He also has a fear of NightWings, killer things, mongoose's, and willow trees (He once saw a ghost who told him he was hung on a willow tree) Category:Males Category:Animus Category:SkyWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Shadowandsilverluv19) Category:Characters